Iceman
For the Iceman from the Wolverine and the X-Men TV movie, see Iceman (Yost series) Iceman (Bobby Drake) is a mutant who can freeze anything around him and turn his body into ice. Biography ''X-Men Iceman was a student and when Rogue came, he introduced himself and made her feel welcome. They became a couple. X2: X-Men United Iceman, Rogue and Pyro stayed in the X-Jet when the others went to save everyone and stop Stryker. They took the X-Jet closer to the team. X-Men: The Last Stand Iceman was in the battle against Magneto. He helped the team to win. He had to verse Pyro once again. Pyro first got the upper hand, his fire overwhelming Iceman's ice. But, he got too close and Iceman changed into a full-body Ice-form and headbutted him, knocking him out before telling Pyro that he never should have left the X-Men. When everyone was running from Jean Grey, Shadowcat was running with Leech and gave him to Iceman. After the battle, Bobby found Rogue in her room with her taken the cure. X-Men: Days of Future Past Original Timeline As the Sentinels are dispatched to find and kills mutants living underground, they adapt to any situation and change their form. Iceman, Sunspot, Blink and Warpath fight the Sentinels while Shadowcat and Bishop run off into a closet somewhere. Bishop lays down and Kitty starts massaging his temples, sending his consciousness back in time. The others buy them time with their lives. A Sentinel snaps Sunspot's neck, Colossus gets his head crushed, Iceman has his head snapped off and is crushed, Blink is impaled and Warpath is killed, blasted to smithereens. As the Sentinel breaks through the closet and blasts fire, everything fades away; the past has been changed. Iceman helps battle the Sentinels again while Wolverine is sent back to 1973 to change the future by stopping Mystique from killing Bolivar Trask. He is soon the last mutant to sacrifice his life to give Wolverine more time, using his powers to block the Sentinels from entering the building holding Xavier, Magneto, Kitty and Wolverine. Revised Timeline As Logan wakes up after traveling back from the past and stopping the Sentinel Program, Bobby is seen at the X-Mansion holding Rogue's hand as they both look and smile at him. Powers *'Cryokinesis''' - Iceman possesses the ability to generate ice and snow from his body as well as manipulate it. He used this ability to freeze various things as well as project ice and snow from his hands. *'Organic Ice Form' - Towards the end of the third film, his latent mutation triggered and allowed him to turn his body into an organic ice form. He headbutted Pyro without being damaged and he survived a few seconds of being surrounded in fire without melting. Weakness *His ice form is vulnerable towards fire and extreme heat. Relationships Friends and Family *﻿William Drake - Father *Madeline Drake - Mother *Ronny Drake - Brother *Rogue - Love Interest (Original/Revised Timeline) *Shadowcat - Love Interest (Original Timeline) *Cyclops - Teacher *Wolverine - Teacher *Storm - Teacher *Jean Grey - Teacher *Beast - Teacher *Colossus - Friend and Teammate *Warpath - Teammate *Blink - Teammate *Bishop - Teammate *Sunspot - Teammate Enemies *Pyro - Friend turned Enemy *Magneto - Enemy *Phat - Enemy *Sentinels - Enemy External links * * Category:X-Men (film) Characters Category:X2: X-Men United Characters Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Characters Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Characters Category:Spoiler Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:Caucasian Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Characters - Original Timeline Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Characters Killed by Sentinels Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Blonde Hair Category:Dark Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Facial Hair Category:Full Beard Category:Americans Category:Drake Family Category:Students Category:Lovers Category:Body Transformation Category:Characters Imitated by Mystique Category:Stryker's Files Category:Stryker's Folders